


solidity

by misura



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23345632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: Laurent goes to war.
Relationships: Auguste & Laurent (Captive Prince)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	solidity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nununununu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/gifts).



Of the war, Laurent had known nothing but that Auguste was going, and that he, Laurent, would not be left behind like a child. It had been disappointing to discover that actual battles were sickening and noisy, and really rather horrible; nothing like in his books.

And then he saw Auguste - 'the rock upon which every attack broke', the singers would later say, and he felt the breath catch in his chest and knew he had been right to come.

(Their eyes met across the field, briefly, before Auguste turned to deal with another barbarian who imagined himself his equal.)


End file.
